Pak Danzo dan Cangkul
by Nafi-shinigami
Summary: Sepenggal cerita mengenai pak Danzo yang bekerja sebagai seorang buruh lepas untuk membiayai hidup anak dan istrinya. Fict ini berisi curahan hati author terhadap salah satu isu yang ada di sekitar kita. Semoga pesan yang ada di cerita ini sampai kepada para pembaca sekalian.


Title : Pak Danzo dan Cangkul.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, terima kasih karena membuat asal mula Sarada menjadi jelas.

Rate : K

Genres : Slice of Life, a little bit humor.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan yang ada. Tokoh utama disini adalah Danzo, yang menurut saya adalah orang yang baik, hanya saja mempunyai cara yang 'sedikit' kotor untuk melindungi Konoha yang dicintainya.

Pada suatu siang yang panas, mungkin sangat panas bagi orang kebanyakan, tapi hal ini tidak berlaku bagi pak Danzo, seorang buruh bangunan pekerjaan umum. Beliau seolah tidak peduli dengan mentari yang begitu menyengat serta asap yang dihasilkan oleh kendaraan yang hilir mudik tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Cangkul kesayangannya terus diayunkan untuk menggali tanah sepanjang Jalan Hashirama, Konoha Selatan. Keringat memenuhi tubuhnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi, tubuhnya terlihat berkilau, begitu eksotis dan begitu memikat bagi nenek-nenek cabe-cabean senior yang sering lalu-lalang hanya untuk melihat beliau bekerja dengan penuh semangat.

Dengan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam, dengan lengan panjang, yang sudah terlihat cukup tua, walau masih tidak setua umur pak Danzo yang sudah mencapai kepala enam. Meskipun penuh tambalan, beliau selalu percaya diri untuk mengenakan baju pemberian istrinya yang ditinggal di kampung untuk menjaga anak-anaknya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 12.00 dan perut beliau sudah mulai berbunyi, sesaat kemudian, Mandor Sarutobi memberi tahu tentang tibanya waktu istirahat. Beliau langsung berhenti menggali tanah dan langsung berjalan ke arah kedai yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan tersebut bersama 32 rekan seprofesinya.

"Tahu sama tempe masing-masing satu," pesan kakek tiga cucu ini kepada pemilik kedai sederhana tersebut.

Begitulah hari-hari yang selalu dilewati oleh ayah 13 anak (empat orang meninggal) yang hanya menerima upah 7.000 Ryo per harinya. Dengan bekerja selama sembilan jam perhari, terhitung sejak pukul 8.00, pak Danzo bercerita bahwa beliau berusaha keras untuk mengirit pengeluaran dengan makan seharga 500-600 Ryo sekali makan.

"Saya makan tiga kali sehari," kata pria asal Konoha Barat tersebut dengan wajah tegarnya.

Beliau serta 32 orang lainnya hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk beristirahat. Karena itulah mereka akan menggunakannya untuk mengisi perut mereka yang tentunya lapar, di kedai-kedai yang ada di sepanjang jalan tempat mereka bekerja. Meskipun kadang ada saja asap kendaraan serta debu yang berasal dari kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, beliau tetap berusaha menikmati makannya.

Di sela-sela waktu istirahat beliau, pak Danzo menuturkan kisah hidupnya sebagai buruh lepas.

"Saya harus membiayai ketiga anak saya yang masih kecil-kecil," ujarnya seraya mulai menampakkan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca seraya menerawang kearah mentari yang siang itu bersinar dengan terik. Lalu, beliau mulai bercerita mengenai ketiga anaknya.

"Saya benar-benar sedang perlu uang," tutur pak Danzo yang pada masa kecilnya pernah bercita-cita menjadi seorang kepala desa di desa kelahirannya.

"Tiga anak saya masih sekolah di SD kelas empat dan enam, serta ada yang sudah menginjak bangku kelas tujuh di jenjang SMP. Makanya saya harus bekerja keras, walaupun menjadi seorang kuli harian, saya tidak merasa malu, karena saya bekerja dengan tenaga saya sendiri. Saya tidak ingin menjadi seorang pengemis ataupun melakukan pekerjaan yang haram dimata agama. Saya tidak ingin memberi makan anak-anak saya dengan uang haram yang tentunya akan saya pertanggung-jawabkan di hari akhir nanti," lanjutnya.

Lalu, bagaimana cara membiayainya?

"Sebulan sekali saya pulang ke kampung, atau saya titipkan pada rekan sekampung yang mudik," ucap pria yang rambutnya mulai memutih tersebut.

"Untuk bulan ini sepertinya saya tidak akan pulang dulu, karena saya mencoba untuk mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak agar bisa membelikan anak-anak saya baju baru untuk lebaran nanti," ucapnya lagi dengan senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Beliau tidak memerlukan banyak pengeluaran selama bekerja di Konoha Selatan ini. Paling-paling, beliau hanya perlu membeli rokok dan kopi, tentunya selain makan tiga kali sehari yang memang wajib untuk dipenuhi. Beliau juga bercerita bahwa beliau menyesal karena sudah mengenal yang namanya rokok, karena itulah beliau bertekad untuk berhenti. Walau tidak bisa secara langsung berhenti, beliau mengatakan kalau akan mencoba mengurangi sedikit demi sedikit. Hal ini bukan tanpa alasan, beliau menerangkan bahwa apabila beliau bisa berhenti merokok, otomatis akan semakin banyak uang yang bisa disimpan untuk dikirimkan kepada anak-anaknya.

Untuk perumahan, beliau tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya. Bedeng berukuran 4x30 meter yang dibuat oleh kontraktor menjadi tempat tinggal pak Danzo bersama tiga puluh dua orang rekan seperjuangannya. Di bedeng inilah mereka melepaskan segala kepenatan setelah seharian bekerja. Pak Danzo megakui, sekitar 100.000 Ryo per bulan beliau kirim ke keluarganya yang ada di kampung halaman.

Pak Danzo adalah salah satu potret buruh bangunan dan pekerjaan umum. Nasib beliau bagai habis manis sepah dibuang. Bersamaan selesainya pembangunan, selesai pula kisah pak Danzo. Kita yang menggunakan hasil pekerjaan orang-orang seperti pak Danzo, mungkin tidak pernah memikirkan betapa lelah dan penatnya mereka saat bekerja demi uang yang mungkin bagi kita tidak seberapa. Pak Danzo hanyalah sebagian potret yang ada, masih banyak orang seperti beliau yang mungkin kisahnya tidak akan sampai ke telinga kita.

Jum'at, 17 Juli 2015

Author's note:

Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan pada fict ini, entah ini masih bisa disebut fict atau bukan. Aku hanya mencoba menyampaikan apa yang ingin kusampaikan. Semoga perasaanku bisa sampai kepada yang membaca fict ini, itupun kalau ada yang membacanya.

Bagi yang sudah membaca, aku ucapkan terima kasih ^_^

Kalau berkenan, dimohon reviewnya. Saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati ^_^


End file.
